Miguel Delgado
Miguel Delgado '''is the playable character of Top Strife. Appearance His shirtless self (as usual), but his color as black and red. Bios * '''Top Strife: ''"Miguel Martín Delgado Díaz, nephew of the current president of Mexico, is a famous Mexican comedian from the broadcasting company "Gran Vista" and champion of MMA. During his career, he was charged of multiple scandals related with the corruption on Mexico, drug trafficking and the kidnapping case of María. He is planning to be the next president of Mexico, and enters the Top Strife tournament so he will increase his popularity for the elections."'' Relationships Enemies Pancho Aguilar Pancho was acused for kidnapping his own daughter for the "Maria's Disappearance Case", but Miguel is the one who really kidnapped her. Adriana Salazar Somepoint, Miguel have learn to defeat by Adriana Salazar. Gameplay He is the current MMA Champion and Mexican comedian from Gran Vista. He speaks with Mexican TV quotes and some moves are comical in nature. And different strong above Vale Tubo, which his fighting style, combat for any seens will attack enemys to counter. Movelist Fighting Techniques * Cabeza de Pin (Pinhead): He latches onto his opponent and punches his/her head repeatedly, making the opponent losing the balance and falling to the ground. * Lights Out: Miguel stays on a holding position to charge his strength, then he does a fulminant kick to his opponent, knocking him/her down for 5 seconds. * El Tuerce Espinazos (Spine Breaker): He grabs him opponent from the back and jumps while carrying him/her, slamming his/her head to the ground. * Air Walk: He swipes to his opponent doing kicks to his/her body on the air and finshes with a stronger kick. * Outlaw Strike: He grabs his opponent's neck with his elbow, and then shanks his opponent's abdomen with a box cutter (hidden from the audience). Calamity Move * Ira de Malverde (Malverde's Rage): Miguel tackles his opponent to the ground. By connecting, he breaks his/her arm first, then he hits with his elbow in the stomach and finally he does a flip kick, breaking his opponent's teeth. Top Finishes * El Saca-Corchos (Corkscrew): Miguel latches onto his opponent's back and constricts his/her neck with his elbow and does the same with his/her waist with his legs until the head and torso gets popped out in two before he gets out of the hold. * Foto Pal' Face (Photo for Facebook): Miguel grabs a selfie stick with his smartphone with the timer on, then he impales the opponent's front with it. His opponent stats to fall and the cellphone takes the picture of the opponent with a brain death and splitting blood of his/her mouth like a selfie, the picture is sent on the social network displaying the comments of all characters. Public Execution * Cabeza Picante (Flaming Head): The winner leaves the stage while Miguel stays on the ground. Miguel gets up and meets Mr. Maximilian who appears on the stage. Mr. Maximilian snap his fingers and suddenly Miguel feels like he's eating a chile, his face turns red and starts to breath fire, and his head is flaming until he dies from several burns. Sequences Battle Intro Miguel appears on the stage with a jacket and a couple of models accompanying him. The models help Miguel to put his jacket off as he's preparing to fight with his MMA stance. Victory Pose Miguel leaves the stage walking to his opponent while he is typing in his Smartphone, then he sees his opponent on the ground and stomps him/her intentionally saying "Oops, fue sin querer!" (Translation: "Oops, sorry!"). Arcade Miguel Delgado/Arcade Notes * He's the nephew of the current in-universe president of Mexico and enters to the Top Strife contest so he will increase his popularity and win the elections. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Top Strife characters Category:Males